Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 16: Ascension
by RGGod
Summary: Tragetiomon's goal has been completed. Calamity's Chosen must now face him in his strongest form yet, Darkness Mode, in their last battle. Read and review.
1. Absolute Darkness part 1

_**Absolute Darkness part 1**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

The best way to describe the colossus that was Tragetiomon Darkness Mode was to call it a totem pole of demons. This totem pole could be divided into three segments based on the digimon that composed it, all resized so that their proportions would match up. The lowest segment, its legs, was all Ogudomon. The nine, somewhat spider-like purple and black legs all connected at its body's base. This segment was entirely Ogudomon. Well, up to its head at least. Its entire body was unchanged, until it got to the head, which had disappeared. Instead, the neck ended at Abominamon's back, forming the creature's waist. The second segment, its chest, was entirely Abominamon. Abominamon was still the giant skull without a lower jaw, but now it was missing its giant tentacle/tail that was the trademark of Azmon's digivolution line. It still had the four wickedly sharp teeth that glowed in a chaotic crimson and the two black abysses that were its empty eye sockets, empty save for the seven serpent heads whose eyes had been gouged out that emerged from them. The serpents writhed around in agony, a testament to the eternal torture the Seven (well six, Beelzemon was not among them) Demon Lords were condemned to. At the skull's top, a large horn emerged at both sides and curved slightly backwards, but in between these two horns was the third segment, the head, which was Tragetiomon. All that remained of him was his neck and eyes. His eyes emerged in between and just above the two eye sockets. Above that was his long, thick neck that lead up to his budding flower-like head. This was Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

HerculesKabuterimon gulped, "Uhh, guys, I think we're screwed,"

Dianamon nodded in silent agreement.

"ABOMINAMON!" Tyson and Azmon roared. Tyson reached for his digivice.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

The slender demon knight stood tall, glaring up at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode. Their gaze shifted down each segment until they were focused on Ogudomon. They looked down at their chest where the draconic head that connected them to Ogudomon once was. Now that the draconic head was gone, their torso was instead covered by a vest of the same reddish-brown fur that covered their thighs. They looked back up to Tragetiomon Darkness Mode, their green eyes burning with determination, "We'll defeat you!"

The three petals that formed Tragetiomon's mouth opened, "Really? Do you honestly think you can stand up to this?" he turned around and lumbered to the end of the cavern. A pitch-black beam fired out of his mouth, stopping in front of his chest to form a ball of pure darkness. The seven serpents from the Abominamon segment spread out and angled their heads to the sphere, each firing a beam of Chaos energy at the orb, causing it to grow larger and larger until it was even larger than Abominamon. "Absolute Darkness!" Tragetiomon threw the sphere of pure pitch-black darkness at the ground, where it dug itself into the earth, sinking into it further and further until not even Tragetiomon Darkness Mode could see it anymore. When it was done, Tragetiomon Darkness Mode turned to face them, "So, what did you think of that? I just blasted a hole to the center of the Digital World,"

They trembled in fear, but Asmodaimon stood tall, "We won't back down! The time has finally come for us to fight each other. You said that you've come too far to stop now, well, so have we," they clenched their fists, "One way or another, we will defeat you, even if it takes every last breath out of our body!"

"Hmm," Tragetiomon Darkness Mode smirked, or at least, they thought he did, it was impossible to tell with his lack of his facial features, "A wonderful sentiment, but is it one that your allies express as well?"

Asmodaimon turned to them. They were shaking in fear. "Are you ready?" they asked them in a calm and reassuring voice.

Dianamon swallowed nervously, but managed to nod, "We are,"

HerculesKabuterimon put their fears aside, "So are we. This is no time for fear; this is the time for action,"

Trixie smirked in response as she held out her digivice. She glowed with a blazing red aura as Wingdramon shrunk back down to Dracomon, who then turned into a beam of light that surrounded Trixie.

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The giant red dragon flew into the air and spread their absolutely massive wings while pointing their Ambrosius at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode, "We are the Dragon Emperor, Examon of the Royal Knights! Compared to us, you are nothing but meager bits beside an exalted Exabyte. And by the time we're done with you, that's all you will be, miniscule bits scattered throughout the vastness of the Digital World!"

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode actually flinched in terror.

Tyler blinked, "Dorumon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That that would have been totally badass had it not been said in the voice of a nine year old girl?" she asked back. Tyler nodded. "Then yes, yes I am," Dorumon answered.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode shook his head as he regained his composure, "Good, be ready, because I will go all out. I will not hold back. So be ready, for you now face the power of Absolute Darkness, a darkness from which no light can shine, and all is devoid of color, save for the emptiness of the pitch-black void,"

Asmodaimon smirked, "Do you forget? We are a being born from darkness. We are the Demon King, Ruler of the Dark Area. And what are you?" their eyes narrowed, "All you are –_were_– was our friend, but you betrayed us, and for what? Power. It was all over, Milleniumon had been defeated, but you had to continue this war by turning on us, just for power. Pathetic!" they spat.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's eyes narrowed in rage, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he roared as he lumbered forward on his nine legs, "THIS POWER IS NOT PATHETIC! WITHOUT THIS POWER MY LIFE WOULD BE MEANINGLESS! MY ENTIRE LIFE, NAY, MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE HAD BUILT UP TO THIS ONE MOMENT. AND YOU DARE TO CALL IT PATHETIC?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT WRETCH!" he charged forward, his eyes bloodshot from rage and power-induced madness, "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU ALL! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Absolute Darkness part 2

_**Absolute Darkness part 2**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

Tyler and Dorumon retreated to a safe distance as the biomerged digimon ran and/or flew out of the way of Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's charge.

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

"GRR!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode growled as the ball exploded into his chest. "Why you! Apocalypse Now!" the seven serpents fired lasers of Chaos energy out of their mouths.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" HerculesKabuterimon cried out in pain as the lasers slammed into them.

"Dragonic Impact!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared as Examon tackled him into the wall. "Dang it!" before Examon could pull back, the seven serpents latched onto them with their teeth, "You shouldn't have done that! System Crash!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Examon screamed in agony as they were electrocuted, purple electricity arcing over their form.

"Now do you realize your mis- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared in pain and dropped Examon to the ground as Dianamon and Asmodaimon cut long scars across two of the serpents with their weapons. /Darn it!/ he screamed in his head. /Examon must have dropped them off when they tackled me!/

Asmodaimon and Dianamon ran forward and jumped off of the serpents to land on top of the Abominamon segment's skull. "Sword of Cerebus!" Asmodaimon declared as they drove their blade into the skull.

"GRAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode roared. "GET OFF!" his head lunged at Asmodaimon.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon yelled as they hacked at Tragetiomon's neck with their double crescent staff.

"GRAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode cried out as his head drew back to lunge at Dianamon. /I can't let her separate me from the rest of my body!/ His head slammed into her, knocking her off of him and sending her falling to the ground. "Now for you two!" he turned to round to face Asmodaimon as a ball of purple and green energy crashed into his face with a mighty explosion, "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asmodaimon held their hands in the air as they prepared another sphere of energy, "Karma's Judgment!" when finished, they threw the sphere at Tragetiomon's head again.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode screamed in agony as the orb exploded in his face, "THAT'S IT!" he roared. "Tragoedia!" a lightning-like beam of purple energy shot out of his mouth and struck Asmodaimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed in pain as the beam blasted them off of Tragetiomon, sending them plummeting to the floor.

"HRR!" Tragetiomon grunted in pain. His attack had left a grueling wound where Asmodaimon had once been. "Now that that's taken care o- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as Examon tackled him to the floor.

Learning from last time, Examon took flight before the serpents could latch onto them. "Well, this is usually fired from the exosphere, but we guess we could make an exception, Pendragon's Glory!" they fired a high-powered laser from Ambrosius.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as the laser crashed into him. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" with great difficulty, he managed to get himself back up on his nine legs. A pitch-black beam fired out of his mouth, stopping in front of his chest to form a sphere of pure darkness. The seven serpents spread out and angled their head at the orb, each firing a beam of chaos energy at it, causing it to grow bigger and bigger until it was even larger than Abominamon. "Absolute Darkness!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode threw the sphere of total darkness at Examon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!" they screamed in agony as the sphere crashed into them with an incredible explosion that sent them rocketing to the ground.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode charged forward. "Gradus!" he raised several of his legs, and then brought them crashing back down onto Examon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Examon cried out as Tragetiomon Darkness Mode pulverized them with his legs.

"Give up yet?!" Tragetiomon taunted as he raised his legs once more.

Only for HerculesKabuterimon to fire a giant sphere of electricity straight into the mouth at the legs' center, "Giga Blaster!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as the explosion sent him stumbling backwards.

"Are you guys alright?" HerculesKabuterimon asked worriedly as they flew over.

Examon got up and shook the dust from their form, "A little banged up, but we'll be fine. Thanks for the help,"

HerculesKabuterimon smiled, "You're welcome," they turned to Dianamon and Asmodaimon, "Are you hurt?"

Asmodaimon shook their head as they got up, "Naw, we're alright,"

Dianamon cracked their neck, "We'll be fine,"

Tragetiomon stopped stumbling to glare down at them, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'VE HAD IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" he roared.

"He sure looks angry," Dianamon gulped.

Asmodaimon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we think the power and stress are getting to him," their eyes narrowed, "Guys, we think we have a plan,"

"What is it?" HerculesKabuterimon asked as they got ready to fly in case Tragetiomon charged forward again.

"Simple," Asmodaimon began, "If he's the fusion of three digimon, and his body is basically the three stacked on top of one another, then why not just cut him apart?"

Examon nodded in understanding, "So all we need to do is separate the three digimon that comprise his darkness mode,"

Asmodaimon nodded back, "Yep,"

Dianamon twirled their dual crescent staff as they smirked, "Sounds like fun, bring it!"

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "That could work. We're in!"

"Good!" Asmodaimon smiled, "Let's go!"

They charged forward.

Tragetiomon Darkness Mode smirked, "Good, you persist. I admire your never-give-up attitudes." He then sneered, "But either way, you will all crumble to dust beneath my feet!"

Dorumon gulped from the sidelines, "This is wrong," she whispered, her tail hung low, "He's changed,"

Tyler nodded, his hair overshadowing his eyes, "He's let the madness take over. He knows that this way he won't be afraid to go all out," his fists clenched as a tear fell from eye, "You idiot! Now you're out of control! You may not be afraid anymore, but you're too violent now! If this keeps up, he really will kill them!"

Dorumon shook her head sadly as tears formed in her eyes, "Please, Catastromon, calm down! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Dorumon, be ready," Tyler warned her, his eyes shut as he mustered up the courage for what would need to be done, "Soon, we'll have to step in,"

She nodded, "I know," /Please, let there be another way. I care about you too much to lose you!/


	3. Absolute Darkness part 3

_**Absolute Darkness part 3**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"Let's go!" Asmodaimon yelled as they charged at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode.

"Hmhmhm," Tragetiomon chuckled, "Do you really think that you can beat me? Tragoedia!" a lightning-like beam of purple energy shot out of his mouth, cutting through the ground as it sped towards them.

"Break!" Asmodaimon ordered as they broke formation.

"You won't get away from me!" Tragetiomon roared as his beam followed after Asmodaimon. "I'll take you out firs-" he felt the wind knocked out of him as Examon crashed into his back.

"Dragonic Impact!" they yelled as he slammed into the ground and they flew back into the air.

"GRAAAAAH!" he roared as he clumsily got back up on his nine legs, "You'll pay for that you-"

"Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon threw a giant ball of electricity at his eyes.

The ball exploded in a massive smoke cloud that obscured his vision, "GRRRAAAA! I CAN'T SEE!" he stumbled backwards to escape the smoke cloud.

"Our turn! Crescent Harken!" Dianamon darted underneath Tragetiomon Darkness Mode. They ran through the maze of legs, cutting large scratches into them with their dual crescent staff as they ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tragetiomon Darkness Mode cried out as he felt the stinging pain of the cuts, "DARN IT ALL!"

"Dianamon! It's our turn now!" Examon called out.

From under Tragetiomon Dianamon nodded, "Good! Take him down! I'll keep his legs busy!"

"Just what are you planning?!" Tragetiomon roared as he prepared for Examon's attack. But what he wasn't prepared for was HerculesKabuterimon flying up to his mouth. "WHAT THE-"

HerculesKabuterimon grabbed the tips of the petals with three of their hands. They forced Tragetiomon's mouth shut as they wrapped their fourth arm behind the petals' tips, "Gotcha!"

"LET GO!" Tragetiomon roared as he struggled to get HerculesKabuterimon off of his face. He was about to use the seven serpents to get him off when a laser slammed into his chest. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon roared as they fired another laser into Tragetiomon's chest.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Let's end this!" Examon roared as they flew full speed at Tragetiomon Darkness Mode's chest.

"NO!" Tragetiomon roared as the seven serpents streaked forward to stop the charging dragon knight. One head bit into each of their wings, two more heads wrapped around and bit into their legs, one head detained their tail, and the last two wrapped around their arms, but Examon still pushed forward, bringing their left fist up in an uppercut as they came closer and closer to Tragetiomon's eyes. "NO!" he roared as his eyes narrowed, "Stay back! System Crash!"

"HRR!" Examon grunted in pain as the serpents' bites electrocuted them. "NEVER!" their fist pushed forward, and the serpents' grip tightened, but still they pushed forward, "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" their fist gave one final push forward… and stopped right in front of Tragetiomon's eyes.

Tragetiomon's eyes relaxed and narrowed again, "Hah! Is that all? Did you really think that you could deliver the finishing blow?!" he taunted.

To his surprise, they smirked in response, "Oh, we're delivering it, in a way,"

His eyes widened in terror and realization as Examon opened their fist, revealing a crouching Asmodaimon who immediately stood up, smirking, "Hi!" they called before turning back to Examon, "Thanks guys,"

"Hrr," Examon grunted as the electricity arced throughout their form where the serpents had bit them, "Don't mention it,"

They turned back to Tragetiomon, who stared at them in horror, "NO, NO, NO! GET AWAY!" he tried to attack them, but he couldn't. Dianamon was keeping his legs busy, HerculesKabuterimon was restraining his mouth, and Examon was accounting for the seven serpents, "NO, NO, NO!" he roared as he realized that they had detained and preoccupied every means of defending himself he had. "Oh poo,"

Asmodaimon grinned as they raised their left hand, "Indeed. SWORD OF CEREBUS!" mustering every drop of power they had, they extended the blade to an absolutely ludicrous length as its form shrouded itself in a shadowy aura. Their arm trembled as they charged the blade, so they grabbed it with their free hand to steady themselves, "IT'S OVER!" using all of their strength they swung the blade diagonally across the Abominamon segment just below Tragetiomon's horrified eyes. The segment was cleaved in two and burst into data as the Tragetiomon and Ogudomon segments melded together and Examon broke free.

"And now…" Asmodaimon jumped out of Examon's hand and into the cloud of data, "We're taking back what's ours!" the data gathered around them as they absorbed it into their being, "Aah, this feels- wait, what's going on?!" they cried out in horror as the data that surrounded them turned pitch-black, encasing them in a sphere of darkness. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"W-What just happened?" Dianamon stammered as they ran out from under Ogudomon's legs.

"I d-don't know," HerculesKabuterimon gulped as they let go of Tragetiomon and flew back to a safe distance.

"Are they okay?" Examon asked worriedly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Tragetiomon roared. With Abominamon gone, Ogudomon's neck instead led into Tragetiomon's chest, his eyes glaring at them as he raised his two arms that had emerged from both sides of his chest.

**Unknown**

"It's time!" the second figure yelled as he got up.

"I knew it would happen eventually!" the third said excitedly as he turned to the first figure, who was relaxing in a chair. "Come on, get up. It's time to go!"

With a sigh, the first figure got up and stretched her limbs, "Fine, fine, just give me a minute," the other two groaned, "Oh be quiet!" she chided them, "It isn't wise to rush a god of death and rebirth,"

**Black Void**

"Huh?" Tyson shook as he came too, "Where am I?" he looked around, he was in a void similar to the one Catastromon –then known as Voice– had taken them to when he wanted to talk, but this void was different. Whereas the void Catastromon had taken them to was pure white, this void was pitch-black. "I have a bad feeling about this," Tyson swallowed nervously as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Tyson!"

"Huh?" he turned to find Azmon paddling toward him. "Azmon? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," He answered while shaking his head, "The last thing I remember was absorbing Abominamon,"

"Yeah, me too," Tyson nodded in agreement, "Huh? What's that?"

The sound of six voices reached their ears as six orbs appeared around them.

"Brahahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Tatahahahahata!"

"Hohohohohoho!"

"Mehehehahaha!"

"Hiih hihih waa baah…" unlike the others, the last voice was crying…


	4. The Three Figures Revealed!

_**The Three Figures Revealed!**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"Tragoedia!" Tragetiomon fired the lightning-like beam at Examon.

They tried to avoid it, but they were too drained from their last move. The beam crashed into them with enough force to knock them into the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Examon!" Dianamon called over as Tragetiomon charged forwards until he stood over them.

"Gradus!" he began what could be called a tap dance, raising several feet at once only to bring them crashing back down a second later.

"Woah!" Dianamon cried out as they ran around to avoid being pulverized by Ogudomon's powerful legs.

Bringing their hands together, HerculesKabuterimon created a large ball of electricity that they then threw at Tragetiomon, "Giga Blaster!"

The ball exploded in Tragetiomon's face, "GRAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he stumbled backwards.

"Thanks!" Dianamon yelled as they ran out from under Tragetiomon.

HerculesKabuterimon cracked their neck as they fired another Giga Blaster at Tragetiomon, "You're welcome,"

"ENOUGH!" Tragetiomon roared as he stamped his feet down angrily, "HERE YOU DIE!" he charged forwards, only to be stopped as a laser slammed into his chest, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he backed away in pain.

"T-Take that," Examon said weakly as their form began glowing. They separated back into Trixie and Dracomon, both panting in exhaustion.

"GRR!" Tragetiomon growled in anger, "Oh well," he sighed, "At least the biggest threat is finally out of the way." He glared down at Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, "BE READY, FOR YOUR DEFEAT IS AT HAND!" he took a step forward, but stopped as a convergence of light pierced the ground in front of him. "WHAT THE?"

"STOP!" Alphamon yelled as they landed in front of Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, another convergence in their hand.

Tragetiomon glared down at them, but there was something strange in his eyes, a look of gratitude, "So you're going to fight me now?"

Alphamon nodded.

"Good," Tragetiomon rasped.

"We will stop you! And do everything in our power to bring you back to your usual self!" Alphamon declared as they drew another convergence with their free hand so that they were now dual-wielding.

"BRING IT!" Tragetiomon roared as he charged forward.

**Black Void**

Their eyes widened in horror and disbelief as they stared at the six spheres.

"I-It can't be…" Azmon gasped.

"You…" Tyson growled as his eyes narrowed.

"Hohohoho, yep, it's us!" Lilithmon laughed from her sphere. Oddly enough she was in chains, as were the other Demon Lords.

"Tatatahahaha!" Leviamon laughed as well, "Well if it isn't the little demon boy, how are you enjoying your misery?"

Azmon tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

Leviamon blinked in surprise, "Your misery. I left you broken, your secret revealed. You were absolutely miserable! Tatahahahahahaha!"

"Oh," Azmon nodded in remembrance, "I got over that after a week or two,"

Leviamon's eye twitched, "What? Y-You mean I got myself killed for nothing?!"

Azmon nodded.

A tear fell from Leviamon's eye, "Oh, w-well, if y-you'll excuse me, I'm just g-gonna go cry in the corner," he turned around and broke down into tears.

"GRR," Belphemon growled, "Now look what you've done,"

Azmon cringed, yet felt a smug tinge of victory, "Sorry,"

"So, umm…" Tyson looked around at the six demon lords chained in their spheres, "What the f*ck are we doing here, and what the f*ck are you doing here?"

Creepymon shrugged, "Dunno, last thing I knew, I was experiencing my eternal torture, then poof, I'm here,"

Barbamon snickered, "Hehehe, so you're the demon kid who beat these guys?" he gestured to Lilithmon, Belphemon, Leviamon, and… Lucemon.

"L-Lucemon?" Tyson looked over to the Demon Lord of Pride. He was crying.

"Hiih hi ha baah, get them away, leave me alone!" he yelled at the hallucinations. "I've had enough! Please! Leave me alone!"

"W-What happened to him?" Azmon asked, staring at the crying demon lord and feeling, despite his utter hatred of him, a trace of pity.

"Bah, ignore him," Belphemon dismissed, "He is such a p*ssy. None of us broke from our eternal torment,"

"Says you!" Leviamon whined, "I only embraced death because I thought the kid would be miserable!"

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Creepymon ordered.

"Soooo…" a disgruntled Lilithmon began, "How's life been treating you?"

Tyson blinked at how awkward it was to be having a somewhat friendly conversation with someone they had killed, or helped kill, "Uhh… same old same old?"

Azmon was more talkative, "Oh, it's been great!" he began, much to the Demon Lords' annoyance, "I've reached my mega level, got a girlfriend, got laid, and I became the Demon King!"

Barbamon blinked in annoyance, "You're mocking us, aren't you?"

Azmon shook his head, "Nope, it's the truth,"

The Demon Lords groaned in disappointment.

Tyson swallowed nervously, "Sooo… because of us, you're experiencing eternal torment?"

The Demon Lords nodded, save for Lucemon who was still busy crying his eyes out.

Tyson and Azmon cringed, "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Heh, don't apologize," Belphemon snorted, "It makes us seem weak,"

Lilithmon nodded, "Yeah, besides, after a while it grows boring and you get used to it," she glanced over to Lucemon, who was begging his hallucinations to stop hurting him, "Or you go insane,"

"Soooo," Azmon awkwardly began, "What's your eternal torment?"

"I've been forced to become a nun and join a covenant," she replied with great distaste.

Tyson blinked, "You've been forced to become a nun? What's so bad about that?"

Her eyes flashed with rage, "What's so bad? I'm the Demon Lord of Lust! As a nun, I'm forced into a vow of chastity! Without sex, my life has lost its spice! Not to mention the other nun digimon I have to work with," she spat, "They're not even lesbians! It's so boring!"

Tyson gulped at her outburst, "S-So your eternal torture is based on your sin?"

The Demon Lords nodded.

"Oh," Tyson said sheepishly as a portal opened behind them, "Huh? What's that?"

Azmon and the Demon Lords blinked in surprise as the first figure stepped through the portal. She was a tall humanoid canine, with long black hair, light blue skin, three claws on each hand, and two golden-brown feathered wings. "Finally, we're here," she sighed.

"Huh, Azmon, who is that?" Tyson asked his partner.

Azmon gulped, "That's Anubismon. In the Digital World, she's the god of death and rebirth,"

"Oh," Tyson nodded, "Wait… does that mean we're…"

The Demon Lords (the sane o- err, well, not Lucemon) all snickered, "We hope so!" they chorused.

"Do not worry, I'm not here to take you," Anubismon assured them. They sighed in relief while the Demon Lords groaned in disappointment. Her gaze focused on the Demon Lords, "I've come to take them so that they may be reborn,"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at once in surprise.

"You want to give these monsters another chance at life!" Azmon and Tyson roared, "WHY?!"

"Don't worry guys, it's all a part of our deal," the third figure, a demon, assured them as he stepped out of the portal.

"Yeah," said the second figure, a knight, as he stepped through the portal after the demon, "Everything will be all right. Trust us,"

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in disbelief and joy as they rushed towards the two figures, tackling them to the ground in a hug as tears streamed down their faces, "Beelzemon! Duftmon!"


	5. Ascension

_**Ascension**_

* * *

**Black Void**

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in disbelief and joy as they rushed towards the two figures, tackling them to the ground in a hug as tears streamed down their faces, "Beelzemon! Duftmon!"

"Hahahahaha, yeah, it's us," Beelzemon laughed as he patted Azmon on the head, Duftmon doing the same thing to Tyson.

Tyson looked up to Duftmon and blinked through the tears of joy at the reunion, "W-wait, what are you doing here?"

"Hmhmhm," Duftmon chuckled, "Well, you see, it was all a part of Beelzemon's plan,"

Beelzemon nodded as he lifted Azmon off of him and placed him on the ground, "Yep, my plan,"

"Which is?" the Demon Lords asked impatiently, wanting to know just what was going on.

"Well, you see," Beelzemon began, "After me and Duftmon were killed by… him," he gestured disgustedly to the broken Lucemon, "And you killed him and absorbed his, and our, data, and then our data was taken and reconfigured into digi-eggs by Catastromon, we wound up before Anubismon, the god of death and rebirth. Well, I was still worried about you, so I managed to use my years of law school and-"

"Wait!" Tyson interrupted, "You went to law school?"

"Well, duh!" Beelzemon answered.

Creepymon shuddered, "Yeah, in a way, that makes him the most evil and dangerous of the Demon Lords, his skill as a lawyer," his face took on a look of disgust, "Well, it would if you weren't such a goody two shoes!"

"Quit yer bitchin'!" Beelzemon snarled before turning back to Azmon and Tyson, "Now, as I was saying, I managed to find a loop-hole in the laws of death and rebirth, to make sure we could stay around a little longer,"

"What kind of loop-hole?" Azmon asked as Anubismon let out a groan.

Beelzemon crossed his arms in victory, "Well, you know when Catastromon reconfigured our digi-eggs from Abominamon's data?" they nodded, "Well, just like how a bit of the Demon Lords' data was left in you, so was ours. Pieces of data that comprised our digi-eggs were still inside of you!"

Azmon blinked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yep!" Beelzemon nodded.

Tyson turned to Anubismon, "And that was enough to convince you to let them stay around?"

Anubismon nodded, "That, and they made me an offer I couldn't refuse,"

"And that is?" Tyson asked.

Beelzemon answered, "I promised her that if she let us –me and Duftmon– stay around, we could get her the souls of the other Demon Lords so that she could reincarnate them,"

"And why would you want theirs?" Azmon asked angrily.

"Because," Duftmon answered, "When a digimon dies, they reincarnate and are reborn as a digi-egg,"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes, and if even one digimon were not to be reincarnated, I would have been cheated out of my responsibility," she smiled sinisterly, "So we watched you until an event like this presented itself,"

Beelzemon nodded, "Yeah, I figured it would've been against Milleniumon, but I guess Catastromon… had other plans,"

"Wait!" Azmon interrupted, "You watched us?"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes,"

Azmon started blushing furiously, "Even when I… with…?"

Duftmon and Beelzemon turned red. "No, no, no!" Duftmon answered frantically, "We stopped watching whenever you got… intimate," he then gave him a jovial smile, "By the way, congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Beelzemon nodded, "You did good kid! While I question your choice in womon, I'm glad to see that you've found someone,"

"Thanks," Azmon breathed a sigh of relief, "So you weren't watching,"

"I was," Anubismon interrupted.

Azmon turned red all over, "What?"

"I watched," Anubismon answered.

Azmon boiled with embarrassment, "WHY?!"

"Because," she said with a sinister smile, "As the god of death, it's not every day that I get to see one of the miracles of life," she grinned, "By the way, excellent form, you have great technique,"

Azmon couldn't feel any more embarrassed, especially with the Demon Lords snickering in the background.

"Anyway," Tyson interrupted before Azmon could attack her, "You're taking the Demon Lords to be reborn, what about us?"

Duftmon got down on one knee and smiled, "For you, we have a 'gift',"

"A 'gift'?" Azmon asked in wonder, his embarrassment quickly forgotten.

"Yes, a 'gift'," Beelzemon began, "In exchange for the Demon Lords' souls, you'll get to have all their power, and Anubismon will grant you the power to Ascend,"

Tyson blinked, "Ascend?"

Anubismon nodded, "Yes, in short, to Ascend is similar, yet opposite, to Downfall, like many of the Demon Lords have experienced. In Ascension, you will become an Angel,"

"WAIT!" Azmon snarled, "I ain't becoming no stinkin' Angel!"

Duftmon shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll still be a Demon, the amount of Demon data you have in you will make sure of that. But, you will become stronger, far stronger than you have ever been before,"

Azmon blinked, the prospect of such power overwhelming his dislike of becoming angelic, "How much stronger?"

"Let's just say," Anubismon began, "I might just have to fear for my life,"

"Okay, let me Ascend!" Azmon said excitedly.

"Good," Anubismon turned to the Demon Lords, "Are you okay with this?"

The Demon Lords conversed among themselves.

"Depends," Creepymon asked her, "What kind of lives are we going to be reborn into?"

Anubismon shrugged, "I don't know, unless I personally choose, there's no telling what kind of life you'll be reborn into,"

"And I suppose you're not going to personally choose for us?" Barbamon asked her.

She shook her head, "No,"

Leviamon's shoulders sagged, "Figures,"

The Demon Lord's argued amongst themselves until finally…

"Well, I guess it can't be any worse than our eternal torment," Lilithmon admitted.

"And as much as we hate you all, I guess it would be to our best interests," Creepymon mused.

"I guess we'll accept," Belphemon answered as the others agreed.

"Excellent," Anubismon smiled, "Then it's done,"

"Wait, Beelzemon, Duftmon!" Tyson called to his friends, "Is this the last time we'll see you?"

Duftmon patted him on the head, "In this form, maybe. Who knows, you may see us again in our next lives,"

Beelzemon nodded, "And if you do, you'll see us together!"

Azmon blinked, "What do you mean?"

Beelzemon grabbed Duftmon in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Because we'll be brothers!"

"WHAT!?" Tyson and Azmon yelled.

Duftmon struggled to get out of the headlock, his regal golden hair ruined by the noogie, "Yes, well, about that, I wanted to stay around too so that I could see you, and well, it was the only way Beelzemon would let me go with him,"

Beelzemon nodded with a smile, "Yep, I always wanted a little brother!"

Tyson and Azmon sweatdropped.

"So, what about Catastromon?" Tyson asked them.

Beelzemon sighed, "He's feeling torn up inside, so he let the insanity take over because he feels it's the only way he can go through with this. I know it may be impossible, but please, don't kill him. If it's possible, and I know this is a pretty big if, but please, talk him back into his senses,"

They nodded. "But, what if we can't?" Azmon asked worriedly.

Duftmon sighed, "Don't worry about it. Besides…" he turned to Anubismon and smiled, "if you're forced to kill him, we already have a plan ready just in case that happens,"

They sighed in relief.

"It's time for us to go," Anubismon called over to them, her figure slowly fading away as each of the spheres containing the Demon Lords transformed into a digi-egg. "If you have any last words, speak them now,"

"Okay," Beelzemon nodded before turning back to them, his figure slowly disappearing as well, "Do us a few little favors, 'kay?"

They nodded, "What do you want us to do?"

"First," Duftmon began, his figure fading, "Tell the others we said hi!"

"Second," Beelzemon added, "Don't get killed, Catastromon is not in the best state of mind right now,"

"Third," they both said at once. They turned to each other, smiled, and looked back to them, "When you get back there, tell them who you are,"

With that, they all disappeared.

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Alphamon cried out as they were sent flying from Tragetiomon's Tragoedia. They landed right next to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon, while Trixie and Dracomon watched worriedly from the sidelines.

Tragetiomon lumbered towards them, dripping in sweat from the exhaustion of battle, "There, I have defeated you all! I am the ultimate digimon! There is none stronger!"

Trixie gulped as she stared up the figure of Tragetiomon, "Oh no," she blinked as she noticed something, "What's that?" she asked, pointing behind him.

"Huh?" Tragetiomon turned around, and the others looked up, all staring at the black orb Asmodaimon had disappeared into.

Six digi-eggs shot out of the sphere and disappeared out of the cavern, and a golden light appeared at the sphere's center, it was Asmodaimon! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" with a mighty scream of power they shut their eyes as beams of golden radiance shot out of the sphere of absolute darkness and their form began changing!

"W-What the?" Tragetiomon stammered in disbelief, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

From within the sphere, Asmodaimon's voice rang out, "We are the good, born from the dark!" their legs straightened, becoming more humanoid, "We are the light in the darkness and the darkness in the light!" the tentacle/tail that emerged from the back of their head grew until it was longer than they were tall, and an eye opened on the hand it ended in, "We are the answer to all living things who cry out for peace!" their form became more muscular, "We are the hope in the bleakest hour!" the silver bracers on their legs turned black as a vest of Black Digizoid with three gems, one amethyst and two emeralds, appeared on their chest. "We are the justice to all who seek it!" the strange armor on their arms transformed into Gold Digizoid while their weapons changed as well, Higurashi's laser claws grew larger and darker, becoming Kingdom, and Cerebus transformed into a holy white, dual-edged blade with strange letters engraved on its form, becoming Redemption. "We are the order that quells the Chaos!" multiple straps interlocked by a golden ring appeared on their chest, spreading outward to form some kind of semi-detached shoulder guards with a mean set of fangs that defied gravity as they floated beside their arms. "We are the heavenly demon, the devilish angel!" their cape split in two, flowing out to opposite sides as data streamed down its length, the cape's figure reconfiguring as the data passed over it, transforming the cape into a set of angelic, golden feathered wings, "We are!" their eyes snapped open, "Asmodaimon!" and with a single stroke of their wings, all of the darkness, and all of the light, was swept away by a massive gust of wind, "ASCENDED MODE!"


	6. Rematch

_**Rematch**_

* * *

**Evening, Devil's Sanctuary**

They stared in disbelief at the new holy, yet demonic warrior who hovered in the air before them.

"WHAT THE?" Tragetiomon roared in disbelief, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode glared down at him, "We Ascended,"

"GRR," Tragetiomon growled, "IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! I AM THE STRONGEST!" his head fired a beam of pure darkness that stopped right in front of him, forming a sphere, "Bigger!" the sphere doubled in size, "BIGGER!" the sphere doubled in size again, "Perfect!" he gave the sphere one last push and it went flying towards Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "Absolute Darkness!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode held out a hand. The sphere of pure darkness crashed into their hand and exploded, the resulting smoke cloud obscuring everything from vision.

"GOTCHA!" Tragetiomon roared, "YOU SHOULD'V- what the?!"

With a single stroke of their wings, all of the smoke disappeared, revealing Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, not a single scratch on their form! "That's it? Damn, you must be tired,"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in frustration, but deep down, he knew that they were right. He had been fighting for hours, and he had put the last of his energy in that attack.

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode smirked, "Now, let's show you the power of darkness, with a little light," they held out their hands, and two spheres of darkness, larger than they were, appeared in front of them. The mouths on their semi-detached shoulder guards opened up, and an orb of golden light came out of each one and went into the center of each dark sphere, sending out several beams of golden radiance from their cores to pierce through the darkness. Asmodaimon drew their arms back, and then gave a mighty push forward, sending the spheres flying at Tragetiomon, "Shining Darkness!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared as the dark, yet bright, orbs exploded in his face and eyes. He stumbled backwards, just in time to see Asmodaimon Ascended Mode fly towards him.

They held out their left hand, and an extremely long blade extended out of it, "Sword of Redemption!" with a single, quick slice, they severed Tragetiomon from Ogudomon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tragetiomon growled as he crashed down over a dozen meters away while Ogudomon shook its head into semi-wakefulness.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw," Ogudomon yawned.

"Ogudomon!" Asmodaimon called to the massive Super-Demon Lord. "Go back to sleep! You are destined to awaken one day, but that day is not today!"

Ogudomon stared at them, as if peering into their soul, where they had once been connected. Then, with the slightest of nods, as if to say, "'Kay, nappy time," Ogudomon went back to sleep, the swords piercing its knees as the seals appeared above them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tragetiomon roared as he turned back to Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "WHY YOU?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode flew towards him with blinding speed. They raised their right hand, and the five laser claws, Kingdom, grew until they were even larger than Asmodaimon, "Kingdom Claws!" they slashed across Tragetiomon's eyes.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in pain as he backed away, "CURSE YO- UGH, No, NO!" he gazed at his form, it was glowing. "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shrunk down. All of his power had been drained, and he dedigivolved back into Catastromon. The white robed digimon looked down at his trembling hands, "No… I let myself go… I gave into the madness… I tossed my inhibitions away… and… it still wasn't enough," his hands clenched into fists, "DARN IT ALL!" he screamed. "AM I DOOMED TO BE NOTHING BUT THAT? A NOTHING! A FAILURE!"

He started as Asmodaimon Ascended Mode alighted down to the ground in front of him. "No!" he yelled as he backed away, "Stay back!"

Asmodaimon followed him as he backed away. "Get away from me!" Catastromon snarled. He stopped; he felt the ground behind him with one foot. It wasn't there. He cast a worried glance backwards. He was standing in front of the hole he had blasted into the ground. "No…" he whispered in horror.

"It's over Catastromon," Asmodaimon told him. "Give up, and come with us," they spread their arms to show that they meant no harm, "We'll help you,"

Catastromon's eye flashed with anger, "NO! NEVER! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I BECOME THE STRONGEST DIGIMON!" he roared.

Asmodaimon's eyes narrowed, "You did that, and we still beat you," they said flatly.

Catastromon froze. They were right. He had been beaten.

"So come with us," Asmodaimon pleaded as the others walked up to stand behind them, "There's still time. You can change; we can put this all behind us," They extended a hand in friendship, "Please, we don't want to hurt you. You can still go back to being the friend we all know and love,"

Catastromon eyed their hand. They wanted to take him back? They weren't mad at him? They were still willing to accept him?

What he did next caught them all by surprise. His eye closed as he held a hand to his face, "Hahahahahaha!" he laughed in contempt, not at them, but at himself. "You know, the sad thing is, I know you're right," his claws spread to reveal his eye, narrowed and bloodshot, "Even sadder, I'm too stubborn to accept it," his hand moved from his face and clenched into a fist, "I've devoted my entire life to this one moment, and you just destroyed it." He said flatly as he cast another glance behind him. He turned to face them one final time, "I'm going to hate myself for this, but if I can't be the strongest, then I have no other choice," he spread his arms, and fell backwards into the abyss.

"CATASTROMON!" Asmodaimon charged forward after him, but as they peered over the edge two beams of energy slammed into their face, temporarily blinding them.

"Inner Turmoil!" Catastromon declared as the beams shot out of the two black spots on his robe, their force propelling him deeper into the abyss.

As soon as their vision cleared, they peered over the abyss's edge, "Catastromon…" they whispered, ready to fly in after him, but stopped when Alphamon placed a hand on their shoulder. They turned to face the black knight, who shook their head, telling them that it was too late, and to let Catastromon have his last wish.

With that, they exited the cavern.

**Night, Land of Ruin (Outside of the Cavern of Sin)**

They emerged from the cavern, and where surprised to be greeted by their allies.

"DEAR!" Persiamon shouted as she tackled Asmodaimon Ascended Mode to the ground, "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she said while nuzzling their chest.

"Yes, we are," they replied as she let them get up.

"What happened to you?" Gallantmon questioned.

They smiled, "We Ascended,"

What followed was the Tamers briefing their allies on what had happened during their entire battle, including what had happened during Asmodaimon's Ascension and how Beelzemon and Duftmon had said hi.

Gallantmon stroked his chin in thought, "So, he fell down the hole he made in suicide?"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode nodded solemnly, "Yes, he let himself fall in. All the way to the Digital World's center,"

Gallantmon froze, "What?!"

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode blinked, "He said the hole went to the Digital World's center,"

Gallantmon broke out into a cold sweat, his eyes widened in horror, "Do you remember what I told you a few nights ago?"

They thought back to the things Gallantmon had told them, stopping at that night in Heaven's Court where they, Gallantmon, and Catastromon had talked in that hall full of paintings. "No…" their eyes widened in horror at the realization of what Catastromon had done, "Oh great god of all crap," they whispered in horror.

The ground, nay, the world itself shook.

"What is that?!" Dianamon yelled.

"What's going on?!" Magnamon screamed.

A massive crystal burst out of the ground in front of them, the surrounding earth crystallizing over.

The massive crystal levitated into the air and shattered, revealing the godly being within, "Tyson, Azmon, I have come for a rematch,"

Catastromon had merged with the remains of King Drasil…


	7. Digital God part 1

_**Digital God part 1**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

They stared in horror at Catastromon's new form. He now matched Asmodaimon Ascended Mode in height and, while, for the most part, retaining his original body shape, he seemed to be wearing parts of King Drasil for armor. He still had three arms, but they had changed. His two normal arms had become Drasil's sleeves, out of which his large dark claws emerged, while his third arm had transformed into one of Drasil's shoulder arms. His legs took an appearance similar to Drasil's sleeves, protected by Drasil's dress. He had Drasil's left shoulder, out of which a white cape came down, obscuring his arm, while his right shoulder looked like half of a crown. Drasil's head appeared on his chest, its eye-visor blank. Catastromon's face had changed the most. On top of his head a gold crown was perched, below which were his eyes, two black orbs that glittered like stars in the sky. The lower half of his face was entirely black, save for a single red line that was his mouth.

"What have you done?" Gallantmon asked through the sheer terror he was experiencing.

Catastromon sighed, "Something that I am not proud of," he scrutinized his new form, "I hate myself now more than ever,"

"How could you?!" Asmodaimon roared, a tear falling down their face, "How could you merge with your tormentor?!"

Catastromon growled in annoyance, "Please, I feel disgusted by myself as it is; you don't need to make it any worse,"

Alphamon sighed.

Dianamon turned to them with fury, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! DIDN'T YOU?!"

Alphamon nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" HerculesKabuterimon demanded.

"Because I didn't want him to lose!" Alphamon snarled in Dorumon's voice, "I just don't want him to get hurt, because I l-" she stopped, and Alphamon spoke again with both voices, "Because we care about him, he's our friend,"

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Catastromon nodded as he descended. They instinctively backed away as he landed before them. To their surprise, he held out the Darkness Loader, "This device is wondrous," as they watched with shocked expressions, he crushed it in his hand, "and evil. Its power is dangerous, but, thankfully, we will never have to deal with it again,"

"You destroyed it," Magnamon gasped.

Ophanimon swallowed nervously, "So… Catastromon-"

"No," Catastromon shook his head with a sigh, "I can no longer bear that name. With the Darkness Loader destroyed, this form is now permanent, so I do believe a new name is in order," he contemplated this for a second before finally coming to a conclusion, "Drasil was the Digital World's god, and now I have his power," he demonstrated this by raising a hand, causing all of the earth for over a mile to crystallize over, "So I do believe that would make me a new god. Hmm? Neodeusmon sounds appropriate," the newly dubbed Neodeusmon informed them.

"But Cat-" Trixie began, but was silenced as Neodeusmon raised his hand.

"I told you, my name is Neodeusmon," he reasserted.

Trixie gulped, "Okay, Neodeusmon, why did you do this? Why did you merge with Drasil? Why did you come back?"

He pointed to Asmodaimon Ascended Mode, "As I said, I have come for a rematch," he sighed, "I had chosen to merge with Drasil as a back-up plan in case the Ogudomon thing went south. As much as I despise the idea of merging with him, I will become the strongest, no matter what it takes, just like I promised _Him_,"

"Okay!" Persiamon interrupted, pointing a claw at him, "Just who is _Him_?"

"Drasil, of course," he replied.

Their eyes widened. "You made a promise to Drasil?" Crusadermon gasped, "What kind of promise?"

"One you don't need to know," Catastromon answered. He didn't want to tell them; it made him feel uncomfortable just thinking about it.

Asmodaimon Ascended Mode walked forward until they stood but three meters away from Neodeusmon, "So you want a rematch? Fine, we don't want to fight you, but if you leave us no other choice,"

Neodeusmon nodded, "Precisely, however, this battle is going to be a little different,"

Asmodaimon's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"This is going to be a death match," he calmly responded as their eyes widened in shock at what he had said.

"What?" they asked, unsure if they had heard them correctly.

"This is going to be a death match," he repeated, "We will fight until one of us dies,"

"B-But why?!" Asmodaimon questioned him, "Why would you want that?"

Neodeusmon's eyes narrowed, "So that we could finally prove, once and for all, which one of us is truly the strongest. Merging with Drasil was my last resort, and you had left me with no other option," he took a battle stance, "This will be our final battle. After this is over, only one of will walk away, the other will be dead,"

"Are you even thinking clearly?!" Dianamon demanded,

Neodeusmon turned to her, and she shrunk under his gaze, "On the contrary, ever since I merged with Drasil, my mind seems to think things out much more clearly than before,"

Sleipmon glared at him, "Are you really sure about this?"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yeah, are you even sure that you can fight us, let alone defeat us?" they asked, trying to hide the reluctance they felt to fight and kill Neodeusmon. He was their friend; they didn't want to hurt them.

Neodeusmon smiled, "If I was not absolutely positive about the outcome of this fight, then why ever would I suggest that we have a death match?"

Asmodaimon gulped, suddenly losing confidence, but they shook it aside, "If you want to, and since you leave us no other choice, I guess we'll fight you," they took a battle stance.

Neodeusmon's smile widened, "Good, but first, we need a good arena," he eyed the others who were watching them with concern, their bodies were tensed, ready to spring into action, "one free from interference," he raised a hand, and a wall of transparent crystal rose behind Asmodaimon, reaching into the sky before curving inward, spreading out before finally coming down, forming a giant dome with a diameter of 136 meters.

Asmodaimon looked around in shock, "What the?" they turned around just in time to see and dodge a lunge from Neodeusmon.

"This shall be our arena, the site of our final battle!" Neodeusmon declared.


	8. Digital God part 2

_**Digital God part 2**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

"No!" Dianamon screamed as they hacked at the crystal dome with their dual crescent staff.

"We have to get them out of there!" Persiamon yelled as she desperately scratched at the crystal.

"I won't let you die!" Alphamon flew in a circle around the dome, "Digitalize of Soul!" a hole opened up in the sky, and countless orbs of green energy streamed down, pelting the orb with their immeasurable numbers.

But it did no good, for they couldn't even scratch the surface of the dome.

"Dammit!" Gallantmon cursed as he lowered his Aegis shield after firing a Shield of the Just. "There's no breaking this thing!"

HerculesKabuterimon, worn out from firing countless Giga Blasters, sat down, panting in exhaustion, "Heh… heh… nothing works,"

"Pendragon's Glory!" Trixie and Dracomon, now biomerged into the giant red dragon, fired a laser from the exosphere. The laser crashed into the crystal dome, and it cracked, only to mend itself a second later! "Drat!" Examon fumed as they came back down to the ground.

"It doesn't matter!" Sleipmon told them as he fired another Bifröst, "We have to get them out!"

**Night, Crystal Dome**

Neodeusmon planted both his feet on the ground, "World Tree!" causing a multitude of vines to erupt out of the ground under Asmodaimon Ascended Mode.

"Woah!" seeing the vines, Asmodaimon took to the air with their majestic golden wings, they then turned to face the incoming vines, "Sword of Redemption!" a shining dual-edged blade extended out of their left arm. The blade arced through the air, severing the vines as they flew towards Neodeusmon.

Neodeusmon waited until they were mere feet away before raising a crystal wall in front of them. He smiled smugly as they crashed headfirst into the crystal. He raised his hand, causing the crystal to levitate into the air.

"Oww, our head," Asmodaimon held a hand to their head as Neodeusmon brought his hand back down, sending the crystal crashing back down onto Asmodaimon's skull. "HAAAA!" with a scream they shook off the crystal and flew after Neodeusmon, "Kingdom Claws!" the five laser claws, Kingdom, grew until they were large than Asmodaimon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Neodeusmon cried in agony as the claws sliced across his form. He stumbled backwards, a hand held to his chest, "You!" his eyes narrowed, "If your claws had cut any deeper, you could have killed me, but you didn't," he lunged at them and slashed across their face with his chaos-empowered claws, "Disaster Claw!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they fell from the sky, Neodeusmon's claws raking across their form. "UGH!" they landed on the ground with a sickening thud, "uhhh?… Huh?" their eyes opened and widened to see Neodeusmon, his claws held to their neck, ready to decapitate them.

"You held back on me!" Neodeusmon snarled. To their shock, he let them go. He got up and took several steps backwards as they got up. "Why?!" he demanded to know.

"Because!" Asmodaimon snarled, "We don't want to kill you!"

Neodeusmon stared at them incredulously, "You mean, that after everything I've done, you still don't want me dead?"

"Of course not you idiot!" Asmodaimon roared, "Why would we? Changed or not, you're our friend!"

Neodeusmon blinked in surprise, then, holding a hand to his face, he let out a long, drawn out sigh, "How foolish, both of you and of me. Of you, for believing that I was still your friend, and of me, for believing that you wouldn't, hahahaha," he laughed in contempt, "So many digimon have been lost on the path to my selfish goal, some friends," he said, thinking of Beelzemon, "and some loved ones," he sighed, thinking of Milleniumon, "you, Alphamon, and the others are all that I had left," a tear fell from his eye, "and I shunned you all just to meet my selfish goal," he look down and spat, "I hate myself more than I hate Drasil,"

"Then why did you do it?!" they demanded.

"BECAUSE!" he snarled with fury, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, TRAPPED ON THAT ACCURSED ISLAND!" Asmodaimon fell backwards, taken aback by his outburst as Neodeusmon continued his rant, "ON GLITCH ISLAND, DRASIL IMPRISONED ME, JUST BECAUSE HE COULDN'T DELETE ME! EVERY DAY I STOOD THERE CHAINED, UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING! AND THE WORST PART WAS WHEN _HE_ CAME TO PERFORM HIS EXPERIMENTS! HE MADE IT SO THAT WHENEVER I DIED, INSTEAD OF REINCARNATING SOMEWHERE ELSE, MY DIGI-EGG WOULD STAY ON THAT ISLAND! EVEN WORSE! WHENEVER I HATCHED, I RETAINED FULL MEMORY OF MY LAST LIFE, RIGHT UP TO MY DEATH!" he took in several deep breaths, "You cannot even imagine what it feels like. One moment, I'm writhing in agony from one of Drasil's experiments, I close my eye, seeking to hide from the pain, and all goes black. Then, as if I had only blinked, my eye opens, I had just hatched out of a digi-egg as a fresh-level, ready to start the damn cycle all over again," tears streamed down his face, "One day, after I had met with Alphamon, I promised Drasil that I would show him what I could be, that I would prove to him that I am not just some defect, that I am not a nothing, that even I could become the strongest. What did he do in response? He laughed, and then he cut me in half. Well, just look where he is now, dead, and his body is now a part of my own," he spread his arms, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then scratched deep scars across his chest, "GRAAAAAA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I MUST NOT FALTER!" he turned to the stunned Asmodaimon with rage-filled eyes, "I WILL FIGHT, AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL PROVE TO _HIM _THAT I AM THE STRONGEST! AND WHEN I DO, NOT EVEN HE WILL BE ABLE TO CALL ME A DEFECT! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM NOT A NOTHING!" he ran forward, his claws charged with Chaos Energy, "DISASTER CLAW!"


	9. Digital God part 3

_**Digital God part 3**_

* * *

**Night, Land of Ruin**

They all stared wide-eyed at what had just transpired in the crystal dome.

"Alphamon… is what he said true?" Gallantmon asked the black knight.

With a sigh, they nodded, "Every single word of it,"

"Hmm?" Examon closed their eyes in thought, "Well, this certainly sheds more light on his motivations,"

Magnamon gulped, "They're in some serious sh*t now,"

Persiamon gritted her teeth, trying to keep from trembling, "Dammit! If only we could help them!" she looked down, "I'm sorry Honey; I just feel so useless right now,"

Sleipmon sighed as he lowered his crossbow, Múspellsheimr, "We all do, we all do,"

Dianamon wiped the sweat away from their brow, "Even if we are useless, that's no reason to back down!"

HerculesKabuterimon cracked their neck as they got up, "Well said,"

Ophanimon smiled, "I couldn't agree more,"

Crusadermon charged up her Pile Bunker, "Good, then let us break this infernal barrier!"

Gallantmon raised his lance, "All agreed say aye,"

"Aye!" everyone cheered as they went back to attacking the barrier with all their might.

Alphamon sighed. /Do you feel it, Tyler?/

/Yeah, Dorumon./ he mentally replied. /Soon, it'll all be over./

A tear fell from their eye as they whispered, "He's going to die,"

**Night, Crystal Dome**

Asmodaimon dodged out of the way of Neodeusmon's claws by flying into the air, when he passed by under them, they flew back down in time to slash across his back with their talons. "AAAAAAAAHH!" Neodeusmon screamed as he backed away from Asmodaimon. "Not bad, but not good enough! World Tree!" he planted both of his feet on the ground, causing vines to burst from the ground underneath Asmodaimon, ensnaring them!

"Ah crap!" they cursed as they furiously hacked at the vines with their sword, Redemption.

"Watch your language!" Neodeusmon roared as he held his hands up, causing two massive crystals to rise from the ground and rush at the trapped Asmodaimon.

"AAAAAAAHH!" they screamed in pain as the crystals slammed into them, just after they had finished cutting through the vines.

Their limp body crashed to the floor. Neodeusmon walked up to them, and kicked them away, "Is that it? I expected more of a challenge than this. COME ON!" he roared as he kicked them away again, "Throughout your journey, I have observed you! Your boundless determination astounded me. I became enamored by your never-give-up attitudes, but is this your limit?"

With great effort, they managed to get back up, "No, it… isn't!"

Neodeusmon smiled, "Good, then show me just how far your limits can go!" he charged them.

"WE WILL!" they crouched down and their five laser claws grew until they were larger then themselves, "Kingdom Claws!"

"HRR!" Neodeusmon grunted as he dodged backwards to escape the claws, "Not ba- UGH!" he was caught by surprise when Asmodaimon pounced at him with a headbutt, "AAAAAHHH!" he backed away in pain.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" they roared as they began their attack. Asmodaimon conjured two spheres of darkness even larger than they were. Then the mouths on their semi-detached shoulder guards opened up, a small orb of light emerging from each mouth before going into the centers of the dark spheres, sending beams of golden radiance shooting out, piercing through the darkness! They drew their arms back before giving a mighty push forwards, "Shining Darkness!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Neodeusmon screamed as the two spheres were sent flying towards him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked as the spheres collided with a massive explosion that sent him rocketing to the end of the dome where he crashed into the crystal wall with such force that massive cracks spread across its surface. "Darn it," he looked up, and his eyes widened in terror as he saw Asmodaimon Ascended Mode running towards him, "NO!" he raised his hands and two crystals rose from the ground and flew at Asmodaimon, but they were quickly dispatched by their Sword of Redemption and Kingdom Claws, and they continued their charge, "NO!" Neodeusmon ripped himself out of the crystal wall and stared down the charging Asmodaimon. His eyes began glowing as he raised both of his hands high into the air, causing hundreds of crystals to rip out of the ground, levitate into the air, and fly at high speeds towards Asmodaimon! "This is it! LET US SEE WHOSE WILL TO WIN AND SURVIVE IS STRONGER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Asmodaimon wailed as they were bombarded by the countless crystals, "HRR! Too many!" they grunted in exertion and strain.

"IS THAT IT?!" Neodeusmon taunted them, "IS THAT ALL THE POWER THAT YOU CAN MUSTER?!"

"NO!" Asmodaimon roared, "We're… not… done… yet! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'RE CAPABLE OOOOOF! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they gave an almighty scream of power, and their form was covered in a golden light! They got up, resisting the force of the hundreds of crystals crashing into their form. With great difficulty, they spread their imposing golden-feathered wings, "ASCENDED RADIANCE!" with a single stroke of their wings, all of the golden radiance surrounding their form flew off in an all-consuming pulse that disintegrated all of the crystals on contact! With that done, they turned to glare at the terrified Neodeusmon, "It ends here!" with that said; they continued their charge, running full speed at Neodeusmon!

"Uhh, uh?!" unable to speak coherently due to the sheer terror he was experiencing, Neodeusmon backed away, stopping when he realized that he had reached the end of the dome. He turned back to face the charging Asmodaimon, his fears disappeared instantly, and a smile spread across his face, "Well, let's see who's the strongest," he ran forwards, charging at Asmodaimon, his claws glowing with Chaos energy, "DISASTER CLAW!"

"IT'S OVER!" they both roared as they struck. Neodeusmon's claws scored a deep slice across Asmodaimon's face, while Asmodaimon Ascended Mode gave Neodeusmon a grueling uppercut to the chest, right were Drasil's head emerged, with their left fist, "SWORD OF REDEMPTION!"

Neodeusmon's eyes widened in pain as the holy sword pierced through his chest and digicore. His arms fell to his sides where they limply dangled, "I… lost… I thought… as much,"


	10. Digital God part 4

_**Digital God part 4**_

* * *

**Night, Crystal Dome**

Asmodaimon's eyes widened. They had done it. Their sword had impaled Neodeusmon, "It's over. Wait!" they noticed something: Neodeusmon was still alive. "Why haven't you burst into data?"

"Because," Neodeusmon said weakly, "You pierced my digi-core, but your sword is still stuck in place. Once you remove it, I will die,"

Asmodaimon gulped. They hadn't prepared themselves for something like this. They swallowed nervously as they prepared for the finishing move, "So, uhh… any last words?"

"Hah!" Neodeusmon snorted, "Of course," he looked down, "I knew this would happen,"

Asmodaimon blinked in surprise, "You knew? Since when?"

Neodeusmon sighed, "I've known ever since I merged with Drasil. I wasn't sure at first, but as soon as I merged with him, I could sense it. My last resort had failed me, but I refused to admit it, so I continued with my plan, and look where I am now? Beaten, with a sword stuck in my chest. Once it's removed, I'll die," a tear fell from his eye as he spat, "I guess it makes no difference! In the end, I'm just that! A defect, a nothing…"

"You're wrong!"

He blinked in surprise as he looked up at Asmodaimon, "What do you mean?"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Think about it. Think about all you've done. You brought us here, you actually found a way to bring us here! Tell us this, who else could of done something like that?"

He blinked again, his mouth slowly creasing into a thin smile, "No one, I guess,"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yeah, and who else could have led us against the Demon Lords and Milleniumon,"

His thin smile widened, "A whole lot of people, actually, but I guess I did it pretty well,"

Asmodaimon nodded again, "Yeah, and you put up one heck of a fight,"

"Hmhmhm," Neodeusmon chuckled, and they smiled. It had been a while since they had heard his chuckling, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Of course you did," they answered, "Now tell us this, could a nothing have done anything like that?"

Neodeusmon beamed, "I guess it couldn't,"

They both broke out into friendly laughter.

"Thank you, Tyson, Azmon, thank you for everything," Neodeusmon told them, "And of course I thank everyone else," he sighed, "I'm going to miss them, in fact, I already miss them, Alphamon, Beelzemon… Milleniumon. I hope that I can see them in my next life," he smiled at them, "I hope I can meet you again as well,"

They nodded, a tear in their eye, "We hope so too,"

He shook his head, "I can't believe I wasted my life away," he sighed, "Oh well, at least I had good friends like Alphamon and Beelzemon, and even someone I loved,"

"Umm… Milleniumon?" they asked awkwardly.

He nodded.

"Eww," they replied.

He shrugged, "I guess you find my tastes in womons weird,"

"We do," they nodded.

They both smiled, and laughed.

Neodeusmon sighed, "My time has come, but before I go, let me do you one last kindness," he weakly raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

"What the?!" Asmodaimon Ascended Mode exclaimed as they began glowing.

**Night, Land of Ruin**

"What's happening?!" Examon shrieked as they alighted to the ground.

They were glowing, as were the other biomerged megas.

"What's going on?!" Dianamon screamed.

"I don't know!" Gallantmon answered as he and the others frantically tried to calm the startled megas.

"Wait! Something feels… strange," HerculesKabuterimon told them as they and the other biomerged megas split in two!

"I don't believe it!" Arashi exclaimed as he checked himself, "Tentomon, are you oka- HerculesKabuterimon!" he looked over what he had assumed would be his partner's rookie level, but instead he found their mega level!

"This is impossible!" Dianamon said as she looked first at herself, and then at her stunned partner, Abby.

"Wow!" Trixie said as she stared up at Examon, "Were we really that hugenormous?"

"Alphamon?" Tyler turned to his partner as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"It's over!" she cried, "He's gone!"

"What?" Tyler shrieked as the crystal walls of the dome began falling apart.

**Night, Crystal Dome**

"Azmon!" Tyson turned to his partner, "Wait, Asmodaimon… Ascended Mode?"

"What the?" Asmodaimon inspected his form, "We separated, but I'm still Asmodaimon?"

Neodeusmon nodded with a smile, "Yes, let that be my last gift to you and your friends,"

"Wait!" Tyson interrupted, "You did that for all of us? All of our digimon are now permanently megas?"

Neodeusmon shook his head, "No, not permanently," he informed them, "I have made it so that your digimon can freely change between their forms,"

Asmodaimon blinked in surprise, "You had this kind of power, but you never used it against us? Why?"

Neodeusmon frowned, "It was too overpowered and too cheap to be fair,"

They laughed. Tyson shook his head while facepalming, "You know, you're too nice for your own good,"

Neodeusmon sighed, "I know," his face grew serious, "It's time for me to go, but know this: by this time, on the day after tomorrow, you need to leave the Digital World,"

They blinked in shock, "Why?!"

"Because, while most of the things that I have done are permanent, the link that brought you here will disappear two days from now," he told them.

"WHY?!" they repeated.

"Because the links are, well, linked to me," he explained, "With me gone, they'll shut off after two days,"

They gulped.

"But don't worry," he smiled, "Do not spend your time worrying about it or grieving for me, spend it with each other, with your friends. Have fun, celebrate! Throw a goodbye party!" his frowned, "But whatever you do, please, do not be sad, we all have to say goodbye sometime, so please, make sure that you have no regrets when you do, promise me that."

They looked to each other, smiled, and turned back to him, "We promise,"

He smiled, "Good, and one more thing,"

They tilted their heads in confusion, "What?"

He sighed, "Please, please, tell Alphamon and Tyler that I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for everything I've put them through,"

They nodded, tears forming in their eyes, "Is that it?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm ready,"

As gently as he could manage, Asmodaimon slowly removed the sword from Neodeusmon's chest.

"Ugh!" Neodeusmon groaned as he fell forward, data streaming off of his form.

Tyson and Asmodaimon ran forward to catch him before he hit the floor. They grabbed both of his arms and held him up, "Are you alright?" they asked. In response, he laughed. "What's so funny?" they asked warmly.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed as his form faded away into data, "Oh nothing. It's just, I'm dying, but for the first time in my existence, I actually feel like there's something to look forward to," he looked up at both of them, tears of happiness falling down his face, "Why is that?" he asked before completely fading into data. His digi-egg rose into the air to be reborn.

They watched it, both of them were crying. It was a beautiful egg.

The egg was entirely black, save for a single, large white spot, within which was a golden crown-shaped marking…


End file.
